Our invention relates to function control apparatus, and particularly to function control apparatus that is adapted to be used in a radio communication system and that uses binary bits or pulses to indicate the desired functions and responses.
Radio communication systems, particularly those having a command or base station and one or more mobile stations, are expected to provide many functions over and above the simple call and answer voice communication, and are expected to establish voice communication quickly and reliably on one of several frequencies or channels. An example of the provided function is where a base station needs to determine the status or condition of a particular mobile station in the system. An example of establishing voice communication is where one of several radio frequencies or channels is to be used for voice communication in a given system, such as public safety or in industry.
Accordingly, a primary object of our invention is to provide novel function control apparatus that is particularly adapted to be used in a radio communication system.
Another object of our invention is to provide new function control apparatus for use in two-way radios operating in the land mobile service.
Another primary object of our invention is to provide apparatus, for use with radio communication systems, that can obtain information from a station in such a system or that can cause a station in such a system to switch to selected transmitting and receiving frequencies.
In function control apparatus as described thus far, speed and reliability are important, particularly when the apparatus is used with radio systems at frequencies which are crowded and subject to noise or fading. While there is such function control apparatus available, its speed and reliability are not as high as some users require or prefer.
Accordingly, another object of our invention is to provide novel function control apparatus for a radio communication system that provides relatively high speed operation in a reliable manner, even over the intended radio frequencies.